Isidro
Isidro (イシドロ Ishidoro) is a thief and a runaway who joined Guts on his travels and became a member of his party. Appearance Isidro is a short boy with spiky, ginger hair. His physical appearance has been noted to be similar to that of a monkey. Personality Isidro always dreamed to be, if not a soldier, the best mercenary warrior of his time. He is spurred to this dream by the legend of a once legendary captain, Guts the slayer of one hundred soldiers, who fought in the original Band of the Hawk. Although Guts has never revealed to him who he was in the past, he has encouraged his dream nonetheless. Being a younger member of the group, Isidro really looks up to Guts as a father figure, although he insisted it is not so. He is training under Guts, hoping to achieve his dream to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Rather than teaching Isidro his moves, Guts told him to learn to fight using his own style, as each person has different strength, speed, height, and arm-reach. Isidro developed his spinning move using a cutlass, given to him by Morgan, and the Salamander Dagger, given by Flora. While fighting against the pirates, Mule Wolflame accused Isidro of not taking the fight serious enough: he did not use any move that seriously injures or kills the opponent. Isidro also has significant friction with Schierke, who considers him a monkey. However, the apparently cynical Isidro has shown to care, at times, for the young witch. In fact Sonia, upon hearing Schierke talking about her bond with Guts, and witnessing Isidro fighting Bonebeard for her sake, asked gleefully if the swordsman Schierke was attracted to was Isidro himself. Even considering his character flaws, Guts shows to have some degree of faith in Isidro's qualities, encouraging him into finding a style suited to him more than Gambino did for Guts in the past. Even if refusing to label him as such, Guts has found in Isidro an apprentice, to whom has always words of wisdom and words of encouragement. When people compliment someone or all his group Isidro and Puck normally brag about how they can manage things however both would go as far as exaggerating their aptitudes. He may seem to fool around Schierke but he cares for her or for women as he's also shown defending Isma when she appears to be a mermaid, when Isma has no place to go he light heartedly asks Roderick to let her stay with the Sea Horse's crew. Abilities Equipment *'Salamander Dagger:' *'Cutlass:' *'Miniature Bombs: '''Small explosives gifted to Isidro by Guts. Used in conjunction with the Salamander Dagger for quick ignition. History Black Swordsman Arc As depicted in the first episode of the 2016 anime, Isidro is first seen at the bar in Koka when he attempts convince a group of bandits to join their group so he can learn how to fight. But Isidro berates the bandit leader for wasting time, he almost got himself killed before a swordsman saved his life. An impressed Isidro attempts to follow after the swordsman, only to lose him during a heavy rain storm.''Berserk 2016 anime; Episode 1 (2016 Anime) Conviction Arc In a small village, confronted by several bandits Isidro is told to hand over his food collection. Watching the bandits eat, after being a threatened by them, he asks how there food tastes. Shooing him away, the men suddenly believe they’ve been poisoned. Opening his vest, Isidro reveals that he stashed food before poisoning the rest. Angered, a bandit tries to attack him, but Isidro uses sausage links to stun him before striking him with a sheathed sword and making a point of letting them know his name.Berserk manga; Chapter 133 As more bandits appear, after hearing the commotion. Isidro begins to feign crying, telling them the Kushan army, showed up and injured the first group of bandits. Believing the group to be distracted, Isidro attempts to sneak off, but is noticed. A bandit leans towards him and asks which direction the Kushan army went. Isidro points to a direction behind him. When the man turns around, his face is sliced by a boomerang-like blade. A large force of Kushan scouts is seen, standing atop of the village rooftops, surrounding the bandits. In the blink of an eye, the scouts all pounce, using their weapons to kill the bandits. Isidro watches the events unfold from behind a barrel, driven to tears out of fear. A scout finds Isidro's hiding place and draws his dagger, ready to kill the young boy. When his attention, along with every other scout, is suddenly drawn by the appearance of a warrior whose armor and cape is completely black. Trivia References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Children Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Guts' New Party